Apparatuses and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a mobile apparatus, an image scan apparatus, and a method for processing a job, and more specifically, to a mobile apparatus configured to expand functions of an image scan apparatus by using functions of the mobile apparatus, the image scan apparatus, and a method for processing a job.
Recently, bring-your-own-device (BYOD) environment using a personal mobile apparatus for work-related process has been introduced and used in various fields. Various technologies that can easily manipulate functions of an image scan apparatus (or image forming apparatus) from a personal mobile apparatus have also been developed.
“BYOD” refers to utilization of a personal apparatus for a corporate work-related process. In other words, it means that information, devices and systems of a corporation can be accessed by a laptop, a smart phone, or a tablet. For example, a worker may access a company system and do his or her work from a laptop he or she carries around, instead of having to work on the desktop located in the office.
With a BYOD environment, workers will be relieved of the inconvenience of having to carry several devices for personal use and corporate use. Thus, there will be increased productivity and lower spending for equipments.